


Drabble:  "Cycle"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock discuss Spock's hormone issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "Cycle"

TOS drabble "Cycle" [PG-13] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "Cycle"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [PG-13]  
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Kirk and Spock chat about Spock's cycle

================================

 

Kirk asked, "Why didn't you tell me about Pon Farr before?"

"I believed it wouldn't effect us." Spock explained. "Pon Farr is the Vulcan fertility cycle, and I am certainly infertile."

"How do you know?" 

"Jim, I am a rather exotic hybrid. Hybrids typically are infertile."

Jim's eyes twinkled. "You seem plenty fertile to me!"

"Don't confuse virility with fertility", Spock intoned. "A mule, which is a horse/ass hybrid, doesn't realize he's infertile. His bloodstream is flooded with male hormones, he knows desire, and experiences the mating urge."

"So, you'll have this Vulcan-type cycle now?" 

"Unknown. Possibly. Time will tell."


End file.
